


Stuffing/wg prompts from my tumblr

by chubbystuckys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbystuckys/pseuds/chubbystuckys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just a series of prompts that I've filled on my blog, @chubbystuckys. If you want to prompt me more, feel free to do so there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. wg- Bucky

Steve is literally going to die.

“I thought The Lions were the baseball team,” Bucky comments around a mouthful of food, gesturing his fork toward the TV. He’s on his fourth plate of lasagna even though there’s no way he’s still hungry at this point- he looks _really_ full, his belly pushing snugly against the fabric of his t-shirt like he couldn’t even suck in if he tried.

“No, you’re um. You’re thinking of the Tigers,” Steve says, digging his fingers into the couch and trying desperately not to let Bucky notice how often he’s glancing at his belly.

Bucky nods and puts his fork down, having finished the huge plate of food. “Mm. Whatever. Both cats.” He leans forward to put his plate down on the table in front of him and winces when it makes his pants pinch uncomfortably into his full belly. “Oof. I’m full,” he breathes, leaning back on the couch and splaying his metal hand over his stomach, pushing his thumb into his belly button. He burps into his fist and attempts to pull his shirt down, which has ridden up over the curve of his gut. “S’cuse me. Might’ve overdone it.”

Steve takes a deep breath and crosses his legs. “I can see that.”

“Yeah. Could really go for a belly rub.”

Steve looks over at him. “You- what?”

“C’mon, Steve,” he pleads, breaking out the puppy-dog eyes, “it would really help.”

Steve swallows hard, his heart racing in his chest. “Um. Sure, Buck. I’ll just-” He scoots closer to Bucky on the couch until their thighs are touching and hovers his hand over his belly, unsure.

“It’s okay,” Bucky says, quiet. He uses his hand to coax Steve’s onto his stuffed belly, sighs at how warm and big his palm is. Steve exhales shakily and slides his hand across the full, warm expanse of it, feels how tight Bucky’s shirt clings to his belly. “That’s so good, Stevie,” he says, and burps again when Steve presses his fingers gently into the roundest part underneath his ribs. 

Steve blushes, says, “This okay?”

Bucky nods. “Better than okay.” Then he looks sideways at Steve and moves his left hand to rest right over Steve’s cock where it’s straining against his jeans. “Is _this_ okay?”

Steve inhales quick, whimpers in surprise. Bucky smirks. “Yeah, Buck, that’s…that’s good.”


	2. stuffing- Bucky

Bucky doesn’t really _plan_ on eating so much- it just sort of happens. Growing up during the great depression leaves him unable to let the Thanksgiving leftovers go to waste, especially not when the pumpkin pie that Steve made is just _so fucking good_.

It’s not until he actually looks down at the amount of empty trays and plates in front of him that he starts to feel a little sick.

He surveys the table and is amazed to discover that he was somehow able to eat his way through the rest of the turkey, stuffing, and an entire half of Steve’s pie. He leans back in his chair and watches his t-shirt creep up the curve of his full belly, winces a little bit. It’s actually starting to hurt the more he sits here, and he doesn’t think he could move from this spot even if he tried.

“Buck?” Steve calls, the sound of the front door closing following his voice. Fuck. Bucky didn’t really want Steve to see this.

“In here,” he shouts back weakly.

“You are not gonna believe who I ran into on my way-” Steve stops in the doorway, stares at Bucky’s hugely stuffed stomach, his cheeks flushing. “Oh,” he breathes. “You look…full.”

“Yeah.” Bucky lays his hand over his belly and pokes it a little, makes himself burp on accident. “S’cuse me. Didn’t want the leftovers to go to waste.”

Steve is blushing like crazy. “Does it hurt? It looks like it hurts.”

“Your eyes don’t deceive you,” Bucky confirms, leaning back in his chair a little more. Steve’s eyes are fixed on the curve of his belly, his pupils blown up huge. _Hmm_ , Bucky thinks. “Stevie, you think you could help me out, here? I can’t exactly move,” he says.

Steve swallows visibly. “You- really? I mean, yeah, I’ll- um,” he stutters, setting his bag down on the counter and pulling a chair over in front of Bucky. “Oh, honey,” he croons once he’s up closer, his hand hovering over him. “You really overdid it. Want me to…”

“Yes,” Bucky says quickly, nodding, suddenly wanting nothing more than Steve’s hands on him.

Steve rests his warm palm over the hem of Bucky’s t-shirt, says, “this looks uncomfortable,” and pushes it up to sit under his ribs, exposing his bare skin. He starts rubbing his belly in big, concentric circles, and it feels like fucking heaven. “That good?” He asks, eyebrows raised in concern.

“So good,” Bucky moans, closing his eyes and pushing his belly up into Steve’s hand.

“Yeah,” Steve breathes, “you’re really full, huh?”

“Mhm.”

“Lot’s of food stuffed in that big belly? _God_ , Bucky, I-” Bucky opens his eyes and Steve is on his knees in front of him, hands on either side of Bucky’s gut, pressing wet kisses down the curve of it. “We should get these off,” Steve pants, pawing at Bucky’s jeans, “they’re cutting into you.”

“You kinky little _shit_ ,” Bucky smirks. “I knew you were into this.”

Steve groans, a little embarrassed, muffled against Bucky’s tummy. “You’re the worst. You make me like things I didn’t even know were supposed to be sexy.” 

“That’s actually really sweet of you, honey,” Bucky laughs while Steve unbuttons his jeans, pulls down the zipper. His belly pushes forward happily into the added space, and he moans a little with how good it is. “Fuck, that feels so much better.”

“Oh my god, Buck,” Steve whimpers, sliding his palms over the whole expanse of Bucky’s warm, fully belly. “You look huge.”

“Hey,” Bucky says, a little mischievous. “There’s still half of a pie left. Can’t let that go to waste.”

“I love you so much,” Steve says.


	3. mutual stuffing

“Didn’t you just buy those pants last week?” Bucky asks, staring adoringly at the way Steve’s belly is pushing into the space between his opened fly, making it clear that there’s no way he’ll be able to button them up anytime soon.

Steve looks down and blushes. “Uh, yeah? I think so. Jeez, maybe we should slow it down a little.”

Bucky rolls over on his side to get closer to Steve, lets his own full belly press against Steve’s hip. “The hell we should,” he protests, pressing a kiss against Steve’s shoulder. “You look amazing, baby.” He lays his hand over Steve’s already full belly, digs his fingers in a little. “I fucking love this.”

“Yeah?”

“Hell yeah. Let me feed you the rest of the peaches?”

Steve groans a little and puts his hand on top of Bucky’s, over his rounded stomach. “Bucky, I don’t know if I _can_.” It’s a fair assumption. He’s already stuffed full of three whole bowls of macaroni, same as Bucky, and his belly looks like it’s full to capacity.

“C’mon,” Bucky urges, kissing down Steve’s throat, “They’ll go bad if we don’t finish ‘em.”

Steve groans again, partly because Bucky is sucking little marks onto his neck, partly because he feels like he’s going to explode. “Fine,” he concedes. “Bring it on.”

Bucky hand feeds Steve the rest of the peaches slowly, rubbing his belly between bites to calm his aching stomach. When Steve finally swallows the last bite of fruit, his belly looks hugely stuffed, packed tight full of food like he couldn’t sit up even if he wanted to, his t-shirt stretched out and pulled taught to his belly.

“Ugh,” he says, stretching his legs out on the bed, “I don’t think I’ve ever been more full in my life.”

“You look so fucking hot, baby,” Bucky assures him, still rubbing his hand over his stomach. “Here, roll on your side, it’ll feel better.”

Steve nods and pushes himself up to lay on his right side, wincing when it puts a strain on his full stomach. He exhales heavily when he gets himself horizontal again, letting his left arm rest on Bucky’s hip.

“C’mere,” Bucky says, and scoots closer, pulls him in for a kiss. Their full bellies press together when they’re on their sides like this, rubbing snugly against each other every time they kiss. Steve reaches down and shucks both of their shirts up under their ribs just to feel skin-on-skin, and the feeling of Bucky’s warm, stuffed belly pushing against his feels like fucking heaven.

Bucky shifts and tangles his legs with Steve’s, moves his hand to rest on the side of his gut while he licks into his mouth, moans a little when Steve rests his warm palm on Bucky’s belly, mirroring him. Their tongues slide together soft and wet and sweet while their stuffed bellies press against each other, both of them hard in their boxers but too full and lazy to do anything about it.

“Love how big you’re getting, Buck,” Steve breathes, pulling back a little, rubbing his hand over the expanse of Bucky’s stomach. “Love when you’re all full and relaxed and you just let your huge belly hang out like this. Love it so much.”

Bucky moans and pulls Steve in for a dirty kiss, patting the side of Steve’s full belly gently. “Ditto.”


	4. insecurity about wg/reassurance from Steve

Bucky pinches his stomach where it spills over his waistband, runs his thumb over the expanse of his round belly. He loves being taken care of by Steve, loves feeling satisfied and full and happy while Steve rubs his belly after feeding him way too much food- but he sort of feels like puking when he actually looks down at himself and sees how big he’s really getting.

Steve appears in the doorway while he’s pulling his shirt down. “I got the pizza, baby,” he says cheerily, walking over and kissing Bucky on the cheek. “You ready?”

“Actually, I think I might just go to bed,” Bucky says, fake-yawning. “I’m super tired and not really hungry at all.”

Steve’s face falls. “What? Bucky, you never say no to a pizza! Are you sick or something?” He puts his hand up to Bucky’s forehead to test his temperature, but Bucky pushes it away. 

“Steve, it’s- it’s fine, seriously,” he says, frustrated. “It’s not like I _need_ any more food, anyways.” He starts to walk into the closet to change, but Steve grabs his wrist.

“Bucky, whoa,” he says, eyebrows furrowed. “Is that what this is about?” Bucky says nothing, looks down. “Oh my god, _no_ ,” Steve says, shaking his head, pulling Bucky closer to him and placing his hands on either side of his belly. “Baby, you _know_ how much I love this. You’re so fucking sexy, Buck.”

Bucky scoffs. “I’m fucking fat, is what I am.”

“Yes,” Steve nods, dropping to his knees in front of him, “You are fat. And you know what else you are? Beautiful. Perfect. Hot as _hell_.”

Bucky blushes, fidgeting with the edge of his t-shirt. “I can’t even pull this down all the way anymore.”

Steve groans and falls forward to kiss at the curve of Bucky’s belly, over where the shirt can’t quite cover him. “I know,” he says, voice muffled, “You have no idea what that does to me.” Bucky shivers and Steve tucks his thumb under his waistband where it’s digging into his skin, tugs on it a little. “Can I take these off?”

Bucky doesn’t want to stop him, not in the direction he’s headed, so he nods and lets Steve pull his pants completely off of him, leaving him only in his shirt that clings too tight to his skin and his boxers.

Steve sweeps his palm over Bucky’s big tummy, kisses over his belly button. “God, Buck,” he says again, rubbing his cheek against Bucky’s stomach like a contented cat. “You have no idea how much you turn me on.”

Bucky’s cock is starting to chub up with how much attention Steve is paying to him, and Steve notices, lets his hand fall lower to grip him through his boxers. 

“Let me feed you the pizza,” he begs, scratching his nails over the curve of Bucky’s belly gently. “Then I’ll fuck you in front of the mirror, show you just how sexy I think you are.”

“Oh, god, Steve-” Bucky says, overwhelmed, and lets himself be pushed onto the bed behind him.

“Yeah?”

“Okay, _yes_ , yeah.”

Steve feeds it to him slice by slice until Bucky literally cannot eat anymore without getting sick, his belly hugely stuffed and round, weighing him down on the bed and stretching his t-shirt even tighter against him. Steve rolls him over onto his hands and knees and fucks him just like that in front of the mirror in their bedroom, keeps one hand on Bucky’s tightly packed gut the whole time, whispering in his ear how good he looks like this, how he wants him to get even bigger.

Bucky feels much better about his size after that.


	5. stuffing- Bucky

Bucky is starting to get suspicious.

Not only is this the fourth time this week Steve has insisted they go out for dinner, but it’s the second time they’ve been to this “all you can eat” buffet place that Steve claims to love. ‘ _It’s good food and it’s cheap, Bucky_ ,’ he tells him, ‘ _plus you get a lot of it_.’ But whenever they go there, Steve only eats one or two plates of food, and he pushes the rest of it towards Bucky.

The whole idea behind the restaurant is ridiculous to Bucky, and he files it away in his brain as one of the many things he’ll never understand about the 21st century. 

Nevertheless, Steve isn’t wrong- the food _is_ fucking delicious. And after being deprived of a legit meal for so many years, Bucky is pretty much ready to stuff his face whenever possible. So when Steve offers to drive them there for the second time that week, Bucky isn’t really inclined to say no.

He’s gained weight since he came out of cryo, that’s for sure, but whether that’s Steve’s fault or not is up for debate. He’s got a definite belly now, one that pushes over his waistband just a little when he sits and stretches his shirt when he eats too much- and he has to admit, he kind of _likes_ it. Something about it is comforting, reminds him that he’s safe and comfortable and well-fed. 

But lately, Bucky’s starting to wonder if Steve likes it even more than he does. It seems like he’s always trying to get Bucky to eat more food, staring at his shirt when it rides up after a big meal, offering his leftovers to him- so Bucky decides to test it out.

“You want me to get you a couple plates?” Steve asks, looking over at Bucky pleadingly. Jesus Christ. 

“Yeah, sure,” he nods. “Just get me some of everything.”

Steve smiles. “Sir, yes, sir.”

Bucky plows through the first two plates in the time it takes Steve to eat half of one, and he’s already starting to feel full when he pushes them away. “Jesus,” he says, “If I keep eating like that, I’m gonna get seriously fat.”

When Steve notices him push his plates away, he practically jumps out of his seat to get him more helpings. “You’re already kind of chubby, Buck,” he teases. Bucky’s cheeks flush and he pokes at his stomach a little, Steve’s eyes following his finger the entire time. “What else do you want?”

Bucky thinks. “Get me some more of that lo mein,” he says, scratching his fingers over his belly. Steve is practically drooling watching him. Does he really like this? “And the macaroni. It’s delicious.”

“You got it,” Steve nods. He comes back with 3 plates.

“Stevie, are you serious?” Bucky asks, wide-eyed. “There’s no fucking way I’m finishing all of that.”

“Oh, c’mon, Buck,” Steve pleads, sitting down without any plates for himself. “I know that belly of yours can handle it.” 

Bucky raises his eyebrows and flushes even more. He knows he’s supposed to be embarrassed about Steve’s comment, but he’s just...not? In fact, he kind of likes that Steve is really noticing how big he’s getting.

Bucky tucks in a finishes the first two plates with some effort, but by the time he’s on the third, he sort of feels like he’s going to explode.

“I can’t,” he shakes his head, leaning back in his chair. He thumbs his waistband, which is cutting into his belly, and burps into his fist, making Steve blush bright red. “You finish the rest.”

“No way, Buck, c’mon.” Steve pushes the plate closer to him, lowers his voice. “I know you. You’re full but you want more, don’t you?”

Something in Steve’s tone makes Bucky shiver. “Get it to go,” he says.

Walking to the car involves a lot of panting and groaning and holding his belly, but he finally makes it into the passenger seat and accepts the box of food that Steve holds out to him.

“You want me to finish this?” 

Steve fidgets in his seat. “I dunno, you don’t have to-”

“Steve,” Bucky interrupts. “Do you _want_ me to finish this? I’m not going to unless you say so.”

Steve swallows. “Yeah,” he concedes. “I do want you to.”

“And why’s that?” Bucky knows he’s crossing a line, but he wants to know for sure what Steve’s intentions are.

Steve licks his lips, glances down at Bucky’s tummy. “Because- because I wanna see you get bigger, Buck. I want-” He looks down and Bucky reaches over, tilts his chin upwards with his fingers. Steve looks up at him from under his eyelashes. “I want to see you really full. Wanna see you eat so much that your clothes don’t fit you anymore.”

“Okay,” Bucky says, exhaling, “Okay. We can talk about this more later. But for now...” He picks up the plastic fork and digs in.

When he finally finishes the whole thing, with some encouragement from Steve, he looks down at his belly, which is hugely full and round, his shirt completely riding up the curve of it like he couldn’t even pull it down if he tried. He leans his chair back and rests his hand over his stuffed belly, sighing with how good it feels to give himself more room. He burps again, unashamedly, then looks over at Steve whose pupils are blown up huge, his hand hovering close to Bucky.

“You can touch me,” Bucky says.

“God, Buck,” he breathes, letting his hand fall on the curve of Bucky’s gut. He slides his palm over the warm, full expanse of it, and his eyes practically roll back in his skull. “You’re so big.”

Bucky smiles contentedly and puts his hand over Steve’s. “We should come back tomorrow. Bet we could do even better.”


	6. bound/tied up- Bucky

Bucky shifts in the chair, the ropes holding his arms behind his back digging into his wrists every time he moves, his legs spread wide to make room for his already impossibly full gut. He’s starting to pant and sweat with exertion, even though he isn’t doing anything but sitting and getting fed, and the t-shirt that barely fit him when they started has ridden all the way up to his ribs, exposing his stomach fully.

“No more, Stevie,” he begs, eyes wide and pleading. “I can’t.”

If he really meant it, he would have said the safe word. Steve just smirks and gets another big forkful of cake, raises it to Bucky’s lips. They’re almost halfway through the entire thing and Bucky seriously feels like he’s going to pop- he already finished a family-sized dish of macaroni, a huge bowl of mashed potatoes, and Steve has a carton of milk at his side that he’s making Bucky finish before the end of the night, and it’s only about 2/3 of the way finished. 

Bucky sighs, but opens his mouth and accepts the bite of cake, chewing slowly and lazily. Steve watches him, pupils huge, hands creeping up Bucky’s thighs like he’s dying to get his hands on his belly- but the rules are Steve can’t touch it until Bucky has finished everything set out for him. 

“How about we finish this half of the cake and call it a day, hm? Think you can finish it in one bite?”

Bucky sizes it up- there’s not very much left at all, and he could probably cram it in his mouth somehow, especially if it meant getting a belly rub from Steve afterwards. He nods and spreads his legs a little wider, lets his stomach rest between his thick thighs on the chair. 

Steve smiles and kisses him on the cheek. “Okay, honey.” He scoops up the last of it, using both hands to guide it to Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky accepts all of it with only some difficulty, groaning in glorious pain when he finishes. 

“Good job,” Steve purrs, reaching for the carton of milk and raising it to Bucky’s lips. “Finish the rest of this and I’ll give you what you want.” 

He tips it and Bucky is forced to swallow it as it comes since he can’t stop Steve with his hands, and he drinks until the carton is empty, feeling all the sloshy liquid go straight to his belly. He burps long and low when Steve pulls back, not able to stop it, and looks down at his hugely distended belly. He looks at least 6 months pregnant, his belly so stuffed full of food and milk that he doesn’t even think he could get up if he tried. 

“Good boy, Bucky,” Steve coos, finally laying a gloriously warm palm over Bucky’s full stomach. “God, you’re so _full_.”

Bucky burps again. “I know. Please touch me.”

Steve unties him and spends the rest of the night rubbing the sore expanse of Bucky’s full gut, kissing him as much as he can until he falls asleep.


	7. button popping- Bucky

“Buck, you think you might wanna slow it down, there?”

Bucky looks up from his plate, noodles still hanging out of his mouth. He finishes chewing them and wipes the corners of his mouth with a napkin, takes a sip of his water.

“Really? You think I’m overdoin’ it?”

Steve bites his lip, his eyes darting down towards Bucky’s stomach where it’s pushing up against his button-down shirt, dangerously close to ripping. He clears his throat. “I just don’t want you to get sick, is all.”

Bucky shakes his head. “I’m _fine_ , Steve.” He puts his palm flat against his belly and shakes it a little, and Steve’s mouth goes dry. “Barely even feel it.”

“Right.”

Bucky smiles and tucks back in, manages to finish the rest of the spaghetti on his plate plus the bread and butter that was left from earlier. He leans back in his chair and pats his full belly with a satisfied burp when he’s finished. “Woof, am I full.”

Steve swallows thickly. “I can see that.”

The waiter chooses that moment to come by and ask if they’re interested in dessert, and Bucky says “Yes,” just as Steve is about to say “No.”

“Um,” Steve says.

“We’ll get the tiramisu,” Bucky says, watching Steve carefully. He licks his lips.

Bucky practically moans around his fork when he takes the first bite of it, and Steve has to close his eyes and take a deep breath. “Everything okay over there, Stevie?” Bucky asks innocently, eyes wide.

Steve forces a smile. “Yeah, Buck, I’m fine.”

“You want some?”

“No, you should finish it,” Steve says, before he can stop the words from falling out of his mouth. 

Bucky gives him a curious look, but eventually _does_ finish the entire thing, much to Steve’s surprise. He burps into his fist when he finishes, leans forward to take a sip of water and- 

His eyes suddenly go wide. “Steve. I just popped a button. Or two, I’m not sure.”

Steve crosses his legs, blushing. “You did? You- wow, Buck, you must be…really full.”

“God, but it feels so much better now,” he sighs, his hand going down to his stuffed belly. He looks up at Steve. “Would be nice to have some extra hands, though.”

Steve releases his iron grip from the sides of his chair. “Let’s get you home,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> you can prompt me more on my tumblr, @chubbystuckys!


End file.
